Simba's Adventure
by BadassWaffle
Summary: Simba is left alone while Nala had to go with her mother to learn something far from the Pridelands. While Simba is laying down alone, he is then found by another cub. Follow them on their adventure as Simba discovers things he wasn't supposed to.
1. Intro

**Yo guys**

**I'm back with another story.**

**Now lemme tell you a few things:  
You'll meet two OCs in this and I will tell you how to pronounce their names.**

**Tau - ta-ou  
Johari - Joe-har-e**

**I have another story coming later that was requested by someone on Kion and Fuli. Expect that later near the fall. The reason to the delay is it's super long.**

HERE WE GO ANYWAYS!

Simba's Adventure  
Chapter 1  
Simba's POV

It had been only a few days since Nala was gone. I begged Sarafina not to have Nala come along to have someone to play with. But in the end, of course, I lost that argument. I just didn't understand why Nala had to go with her mom to this stupid ceremony thing.

I sighed audibly and took a seat on a small rock next to a small tree that gave me a little shade that looked over the watering hole.

'Why can't some other cub be here in the Pridelands?'

As if the kings themselves were listening, I heard someone clear their throat.

I turned my head to my left curiously to then meet eyes with a male cub.

He was a little paler than me but still a noticeable yellow coat. His eyes, however, were a light faded blue, and he didn't have a mane just like me, so we had to be very similar in age.

"Hey there!" He said with a warm tone. He seemed to have sounded a little similar to me.

I hesitated for a second before speaking. "...Hi…"

He just smiled.

"Wanna play?" He asked.

I don't even know him and he already trusts me like I'm his best friend.

'I'll give him the benefit of the doubt.'

"Sure!" I said happily. "I'm Simba." I said extending my paw.

"Tau." He responded taking my paw with his.

After the light shake of paws, we then proceeded to just… play… for a long time too.

We played tag, hide and seek, and I taught him how to play 'pinned ya'.

After playing for hours on end, it had started to be the late afternoon when the heat would get brutal. We both agreed to just go lay in the shade.

"So Simba, have you ever been anywhere in Pridelands that nobody goes to?" Tau asked, breaking the calm silence.

I shook my head no, but he seemed to get a little excited.

"Oh my kings! You have to come see what's out here!" He said now sitting with a bright smile.

I put on a puzzled yet curious look.

"Really? What's so great out there?" I asked curiously, which seemed to have made him more excited and quickly told me.

"Oh there are lots of things! Jungles, waterfalls, hot pits, wonderful food and juices and so much more!"

Now I was interested in this 'wonderful paradise', I mean it sounded perfect in every way.

But there's always one problem.

"But I can't, my parents won't let me I bet." I said quietly with my ears lowering.

Tau's look changes to a very thinking posture. I could see him thinking so hard.

"Well how about we say I want you to meet my parents, even if I don't have any."

I was shocked by that. 'No parents? How?'

"Wait…" I said quietly, pausing for a while before continuing, "you don't have any parents?" I now felt bad.

He shook his head no but didn't seem fazed at all.

"I'm… so sorry Tau, I didn't know that."

He smiled in a pity way. "Don't worry Simba, I never even told you. Besides, I take care of myself! I haven't had a problem." He then gave a bright smile.

But that smile faded as I still gave him a sorry expression.

"Simba really, it's okay…" he hesitated and then spoke up in an unconfident lazyish tone, "issss… there anything you want to know?..."

I didn't know if I wanted to ask him anything but I pushed that thought.

"Do you remember them?"

"*sigh*, yes. But they left one night and never returned after they were going to hunt. They loved each other very much but with me around they never had any alone time because someone had to watch me. I convinced them that night I would stay in the cave because it would be the first time they'd be alone together with me alive. They hesitantly agreed and left, and that's all I know."

I felt so sorry for him. I had only known him since the morning but I felt like I now knew him completely.

It was so odd, how Tau seemed to be all bright and fun and when touching upon that, he showed his true colors.

'What does this mean?'

I wasn't able to think longer. "C'mon let's go see your parents! I bet I can get them to agree." Tau said starting to walk with a new place smile on him.

**A good start.**

**until the next chapter**


	2. Going to the Unknown

Chapter 2  
Tau's POV

'Yes!'

I was able to get Simba's parents to agree on letting us explore the more less populated parts of the Pridelands.

It really is beautiful out there. There's so much to see that there isn't enough time in the day to see it all!

'Man, mom and dad would be so happy knowing I just made a friend, let alone the prince of the Pridelands!'

But when thinking this, I suddenly had a hurt feeling. I felt like doing nothing. I didn't want to talk at all.

I had to stay strong, for Simba. I can't let him see the side of me that nobody wants to see.

I put a smile back on my face and started a new conversation with him.

"So, where are all the other cubs?"

Simba seemed a little surprised but answered with ease.

"Well, our pride doesn't have that many cubs. But there is one more but she's out of the Pridelands for a while with her mom to go learn some lesson of appreciation or something."

Now it was my turn to looked surprised. "A girl huh? What's her name?"

"...Nala." Simba finally replied.

He seemed to get a little defensive, which told me he liked her.

'I guess he thinks I want to see her to be with her. Which makes sense since what I just asked.' But I wasn't all that interested until I got to know her. But then again, Simba seemed to want her to be with him which didn't bother me at all.

"Don't worry prince Simba, I'm not trying to steal your girl." I replied with a mocking smile but not in a mocking town.

Simba visibly relaxed.

"Geez Simba, you really must like her!"

He sighed. "We're betrothed actually."

"What, is that a bad thing?" I asked.

"No, it's just… after we were told what it means, it's been a little weird lately."

"Oh, I see. Well, I mean sure you guys know that it means you're going to get married. Buuuut that shouldn't change the way you guys act. In fact, it should bring you guys closer together."

After saying that to him, I think he understood.

"Here, when she comes back, just act like you did before you knew. Easy!"

"I guess I can do that." Simba said now smiling. "Thanks, Tau."

I just replied with a smile, as we continued to a new view in front of us.

**Until Chapter 3**


	3. Enjoying the Enviornment

Chapter 3  
Simba's POV

"Kings…" I stared in awe as I looked around. It was a jungle with lots of exotic colors and sounds.

Birds were chirping, water was lightly and peacefully moving, and leaves and other plants were slowly and quietly rustling.

"You have no idea what you've been missing." Tau said, interrupting my shock.

"C'mon! Lemme show you this really cool thing you can eat!"

We proceeded to this tree with orange-colored circled shaped orbs.

I took one down and was ready to take a bite until Tau stopped me.

"Here, hold on. Try doing this first, it makes it taste better." He started to peel away what looked like the skin of the fruit. I guess you weren't supposed to eat that part?

After peeling it, I took a bite. 'Oh my Kings! This is amazing!' All of the tastes were so amazing and overwhelming.

"Tau! This…" I started to speak but couldn't because of how amazing it was.

He finished my sentence. "Is absolutely amazing? I know!" He said with a slight laugh.

"I'm speechless…" All I could think about was how good it tastes.

"It is good." Tau said then leaving me to enjoy the rest.

After I finished it, he spoke. "Hey, lemme show you something even cooler." He said starting to walk dealer into the jungle.

As we walked, I heard the sound of rushing water get louder. 'A waterfall?'

When we reached our new destination, we were facing the bottom of a gorgeous waterfall and a small watering hole shaped area where the water went.

"Step in and you'll see what I mean." Tau said knowing I was curious.

I stepped in and it was super warm. It wasn't too hot where it hurt but it was very soothing. I audibly sighed and instinctively put on a relaxed smile.

I was in bliss, my mind was swimming in pure pleasure and everything around me was just a blur, fuzzed-out as I laid my body into the water leaving my upper neck and head exposed out of the water.

"Now that is a reaction I thought I'd never see." Tau said stepping in too.

While in the water. We chatted and just took in the surroundings.

But something was bothering me still.

Tau's parents. They just suddenly disappeared? 'How?'

"Tau…" he looked at me. His expression changed to concern, knowing what I wanted to talk about.

"They were great to me. They never hurt me or were ever angry. The only time they'd be upset is when I would accidentally put myself in danger. But they wouldn't be angry, but only concerned and sad I gave them that worry."

He continued.

"All I know about them disappearing is that Rafiki came and told me it wasn't my fault… My guess is that they got killed by some other animal. Possibly rhinos or even another predator. He said they went peacefully."

I internally sighed. I just felt like he needed a hug or something.

I looked over to him. He was silently crying. He had no emotion. He didn't look sad or anything. Just a straight face with tears silently running down him.

I sat up and hugged him.

"Simba, it's… it's fine, really." He said trying to push me away.

"Tau, you aren't fine. Not even close." I replied in a calm tone.

I eventually let go. "Let me help you."

"Simba I'm really fine. I don't need anyone's help."

'He didn't want my help…' That part hurt a little, but that was his choice.

I was still gonna help him though.

**Next...**


	4. Who should take Tau?

Chapter 4  
Simba's POV

It was the morning after the events of finding out about Tau's parents.

When waking up, I saw he was still sleeping.

'I'll just let him be and get a drink.'

It was now my mission to help him.

'Maybe he can live in the Pridelands…' It took me a second before visibly lighting up. 'Better yet, have one of the lionesses adopt him!'

It was a spectacular idea. After all, he is a perfect looking cub. toned. He had visible muscle, as a regular cub should, and he had a good personality and advanced social skills.

The only thing is… who would want to adopt a cub?

"Out of all the lionesses, who would want Tau?" I said to myself, then taking a drink.

'Sarafina has too much on her plate with Nala…" I said internally, I smiled while thinking that.

"Wait, Johari! She would!" Johari was a very young lioness who lost her male cub Kamili to a flood a month ago before she joined our pride. I didn't know him but, he was my age. — (Think of Johari as 27 years old in human years). I just hope she would take him. I mean he looks exactly like Kamili from what she's described him to be. Even his eye description matches with Tau's. The question is would she be able to handle this, basically looking at her lost cub.

I now knew who to go to. But for now, I had to put this aside. Tau's gonna bring me to a cool valley area and I can't let him know, otherwise, he'd never admit to it.

**This was short, sorry.**


	5. Tau meets his new Mom

Chapter 5  
3rd person  
After their little adventure, Simba has everything planned out in advance to make sure everything goes right.

It was almost sundown.

Because after their adventure, they talked about what would happen after, and Tau simply responded by saying he had been thinking about leaving the Pridelands all together and finding other places.

Simba couldn't let that happen.

He couldn't let Tau go.

As they were approaching Priderock, Simba saw his mom lounging with the lioness he needed to talk to.

As they walked up, Sarabi smiled.

"There you two are! How was your adventure?"

Tau responded for Simba before he could respond. "Wonderful your highness! We had great fun!" He replied with his usual bright tone.

Simba glanced over to Johari and noticed her expression. She seemed shocked or very confused to Simba's perspective.

"Is everything okay, Johari?" Simba asked.

She snapped out of it. "Uhm, yes Simba. Nothing to worry about…" she paused for a second. "Who's your friend Simba?"

Simba smiled, he had her. "This is Tau, he's from the outer parts of the Pridelands and has no parents!..." That smile however vanished so quickly, even one that is the keenest of sight wouldn't have been able to see it.

"Uh oh…" Simba said quietly.

Tau's smile too went away to shock, his jaw didn't drop but he had a straight face but with wide eyes.

The two older lionesses were taken aback. "What?" Sarabi said.

"Uhh… I meant th…-" Simba was cut off.

"I have no parents." Tau said, confirming for the queen.

"But I thought you-" She was interrupted.

"That was a lie to take Simba to the outer parts."

She became a little irritated.

"Simba, why would you reveal such a thing!" Sarabi said in a reprimanding tone.

"I… I just wanted Tau to stay because he's gonna leave and since Johari had a cub that looked exactly one hundred percent like him so I thought I could somehow come up with a plan to have Johari take him!"

It all came out of his mouth so fast, but every word came through and was heard.

Everyone was in shock.

"Simba, why would you want to go against what I told you?" Tau said in a slightly sad tone, but his facial expression was angry.

Simba sighed, visibly sad but no tears. "I just… didn't want you to leave and… you deserve a second chance of at least having a mom." He said in a low tone.

"Whatever Simba…" Tau said in annoyance.

He started to walk away.

Well, that is until the queen stopped him.

"And where do you think you're going?" She asked in the same reprimanding tone.

Tau stopped in his tracks with his head and ears now low with a nervous stance. He had never been talked to like this before.

He slowly turned halfway and looked at the angry queen.

"Uhm I-" He was cut off this time.

"You lied to not only a fellow lion, but you lied to your land's rulers." She said with a low tone but a slightly angry expression to scare him.

"And for that, you are to stay here and suffer the consequences of lying. You will be taken care of and won't have any restrictions but to not go past the outer parts of the Pridelands. And you will have someone watch you now and then. You will not leave the Pridelands until the king and I feel you have learned your lesson."

She glanced over to Johari.

"Johari, will you please help me and take care of this cub for the time he will be staying here?"

Johari was even more shocked but obliged her ruler.

"Yes, your majesty." She said lightly and got in a sitting position. She then smiled a little and motioned Tau to follow her.

He audibly sighed. He couldn't just run away, he's a cub. He hung his head low and slowly followed Johari.

Once they were out of earshot, Sarabi looked at Simba, who was still terrified in a way, waiting for his punishment.

"This will be good for Johari." Sarabi said to her son.

Simba's jaw fell to a completely open state.

Sarabi chuckled.

"I'm not mad Simba don't worry. I've gotten into worse trouble when I was your age."

She continued. "You are correct though, he does look exactly like, you know… and, maybe he will want to stay."

And with that, Sarabi motioned to Simba to follow her to go inside.

**OOOOOh, interesting stuff!**


	6. Getting Comfortable

Chapter 6  
Tau's POV  
I woke up from a surprisingly good night's sleep. But as I was opening my eyes, I saw pale color in front of me.

'Is that queen Sarabi?'

Nope.

It was Johari, and I was cuddling with her?!

'How can this be? I wasn't even near her when I fell asleep!'

All the calculations and possibilities I was going on about made me dizzy.

I decided to get up, stretch, and walk outside.

It seemed to be early morning, but it was way past sunrise.

It was cool, so as I stepped outside into the sunlight, the warmth made me close my eyes and smile.

—

I hadn't been able to find Simba through the morning, so I gave up and decided to just wander in the Pridelands.

As I was walking, I noticed a path that had great greenish tree highlights. It looked spectacular.

I decided to walk down it. 'Maybe Simba walked here. And maybe it brings me somewhere cool! A possible win-win!'

In the distance, I heard laughing. Maybe other cubs? But Simba mentioned that it was only he and Nala, and now me after he got me stuck here.

I'm not mad at him... But I am disappointed.

'Maybe it's him and Nala. I should go introduce myself to her!'

I started to continue down the path when I stopped.

The laugh wasn't welcoming.

"HAHAHAHAHHHHHHHAAAAA! Welllllll well well, what do we have here?" It was a female hyena.

"Mmm, I don' know Shenzi, it seems to be our late breakfast!"

I gasped. I didn't even respond. I ran back in the direction I came and started to panic.

I heard them getting closer.

I tripped. "Gah!" I yelped in pain.

"Nowhere to run little one…" Shenzi said. But when they took one step closer, a lion jumped out in front of me.

It was Johari.

She growled and stared at them.

They got the message and ran.

She then wiped the face of anger and fearlessness and switched it to concern.

"*sigh* oh my Kings! Tau are you okay?! Did they hurt you? Do I need to get you help? What were you thinking? I was worried sick when I couldn't find you in the morning and.." she abruptly stopped.

"I… I mean… *sigh*... Sorry. Mother instinct."

She sat down and waited for a response.

"Are you okay, Tau?"

I didn't respond, instead, I moved up to her and just hugged her, trying to wrap my paws around her stomach.

She seemed surprised. But she put a paw behind my back and rubbed up and down.

I started crying audibly.

The last time I remember doing that was the night I lost my parents.

"Shhh shhh… it's okay Tau. I'm here. Nobody is going to hurt you anymore."

I smiled in her fur.

**Aww poor tau. But it's good he's okay!**


	7. Tau's Advice on Romance

Chapter 7  
Simba's POV  
Finally, Nala was back!

I couldn't wait to tell her everything that has happened. And I couldn't wait to introduce her to Tau.

I was hanging out with Tau when I heard a 'huh?' behind me. I smiled and turned.

She was so confused.

Tau did the same and put on a smile.

"Uhm, hi Simba… who's your friend?" She asked looking at him.

I smiled and put my paw around his back. "This is Tau, he bumped into me when you were gone. He's staying here for a while." I didn't bother telling her Tau's private story now with Tau right in front of us.

Tau moved forward and extended his paw to her. "Tau, nice to finally meet the future queen of the Pridelands!"

I internally laughed as Nala's eyes widened and became embarrassed.

"Uh hehe… yeah. What else has Simba told you about me?" She asked still holding his paw.

He looked down and smiled, gently escaping her grip. "Well, that you're beautiful in every way, and that nobody compares…" She smiled while looking at me.

He continued. "He is right about your eyes. They are mesmerizing."

"So… what can you tell me about Simba?" He asked backing up between us so we could see each other.

"Well, he is a handful but…" He laughed. "He's my handful." She said.

"Hm!" He happily hummed.

She stepped closer to me and sat again. He stepped back a little, giving us space.

She gave a long lick across the left side of my muzzle. "I missed you while I was gone. It was so boring." She said whispering in my ear as she nuzzled my neck. I instinctively returned it and breathed out with pleasure.

We stopped the nuzzle to look into each other's eyes.

We were so close to each other, only a few inches at most.

"Oh my Kings just kiss her Simba. None of these little licks my dude!" Tau said breaking the silence.

I smiled, as she did too. But she knew that I wanted her to decide if she's comfortable with it.

"What are you waiting for Simba?" She said quietly.

I kissed her.

It felt great. It felt right, like we were destined to be together.

We stayed like this for some time before Tau cleared his throat.

Our eyes shot open and we stopped, looking at Tau with surprise.

Tau was looking past us with a bored smile. He then realized what he did.

"Oh no no! I was just clearing my throat… sorry!" He said embarrassingly smiling. "ehh hehe, continue."

I chuckled, and Nala kissed me this time.

**A little romance with the help of Tau!**


	8. Ending

Chapter 8  
Tau's POV  
It was dark outside, way past the time everyone goes.

Everyone was asleep except me of course. There was a super thunderstorm outside the den, and it was super loud and scary.

It was so weird how literally everyone else slept through the very… very loud cracks and booms of thunder.

I was shaking in fear. I felt alone and helpless. I saw lightning strikes and after heard rumbles and booms of thunder.

One boom was so loud I jumped and moved Johari. She stirred and her eyes slowly opened.

'Great…' I thought.

"Tau? What's wrong sweetie."

'Did she just call me sweetie?' I mean I wasn't her cub and all but still, it's kinda weird I guess.

I whispered. "I, uhm… can't really sleep with this storm." I admitted looking away. I felt awful, I actually wanted to cry.

I did.

A fat tear rolled right down the right side of my muzzle, right where Johari could see it.

She looked at me with pity. "Don't worry Tau, you're safe here with us." She reassured me.

I nodded, knowing that I was.

She then started to think. I noticed her trying to figure something out.

"How about… you come a little closer, that way you'll feel secure. Does that sound nice?" She said trying to attempt at resolving the problem.

At first, I thought of two things.

One, she's not my mom, who is dead, and it's a little weird.

Two, however, it would feel nice to have a cuddle. I haven't had one in the longest time since mom and dad were around.

I took her up on it. "That does sound nice." I whispered smiling.

She smiled back and laid down on her right side, lifting her left front arm and paw in the air.

I then moved closer and snuggled up against her.

She then put her arm back down lightly on my back and dragged me even closer to her.

And then I said something I thought would never come out of my mouth again. On instinct, "I love you, mom."

I didn't get a response for a second until I heard her respond. "I love you too honey."

I then smiled once again, and soon, sleep found me rather quickly in Johari's arms.

**I enjoyed doing this. **  
**But I now must focus on my requested story!**

**Until next time!**


End file.
